Winner Takes All
by PrettyLittleWreck
Summary: Jack Frost, Jamie, and Kaie are bored during Jamie's Christmas break and decide to play a game of challenges for the week. As the days pass, the challenges get harder. Who will be the winner, and who will be the first to refuse a challenge? Rated because of Kaie's language and because I'm paranoid. Kaie is my OC. Hopefully better than it sounds!
1. Day 1: Jamie's First Challenge

Winner Takes All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. This story kind of sucks so I apologize but it was fun to write. The first chapter is based off me and my friends at lunch cuz we have really weird conversations. We did a challenge competition, too. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the story and Kaie, my oc.**

Day 1: Jaime's First Challenge

Jack and Jaime sat in Jaime's bedroom, clutching the stolen item. Kaie Hayes, another winter spirit and Guardian like Jack, was banging on the door.

"Jack! Jaime! Open this door now or you're both dead!" she yelled. The two boys laughed and looked down at Kaie's staff. Hers wasn't a shepherd's crook like Jack's-hers was more like a Jester staff, tall enough to reach her waist and perfectly straight. The handle was a skull, and she treasured the staff as much as Jack treasured his. Jack looked to the door.

"How long till she freezes it?" Jaime drew his attention back to him again.

"Ice isn't really her strong suit. Her wind is better." While Jack used ice and frost, Kaie used wind and the occasional ice or snow. Another bang on the door bought the attention of both boys.

"Jack! Please, I need her back!" Kaie called. Jack and Jaime looked at each other.

"Should we…?" Jaime asked.

"I dunno. She's gonna be mad."

"But it is important to her. I mean, what would you do if she took your staff?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Alright, Kaie, truce!" Jack shouted and Jaime slowly opened the door. Kaie came in and took her staff, which she called Persephone, from Jack. Kaie looked similar to Jack, and yet different at the same time. Her hair was long and as white as Jack's, until it reached the last four inches and the tips of the long bangs, when they turned bright blue. Her outfit was a long sleeve light blue shirt that didn't cover her stomach, and a sleeveless hoodie that was a darker blue and also didn't cover her stomach. She wore skinny jeans with the left leg light blue and the right dark blue, and dusty brown combat boots on her feet. Her eyes were as mixed as her jeans-her right was an emerald green and her left was an exotic orange.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do? We only have a week for Christmas break." Jaime said. Jack and Kaie grinned. Jack was the Guardian and Fun, but Kaie was the Guardian of Laughter and Joy.

"We'll have a competition!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah! We'll give each other challenges and first to refuse a challenge loses! And if by the end of the week no one gives up, then we'll have a race or something and then we'll choose the winner by that. And winner gets some kind of prize." Kaie's eyes lit up and so it was settled. They would have a competition for Jaime's Christmas break. They discussed it some more, then decided to have their first challenge that day. It was decided that there would be one challenge per person a day. So once Jack had a challenge, he couldn't go again till the next day.

"Ladies first." Jack announced and he and Jaime talked together for a few moments. Then they turned back to her, grinning.

"You have to pretend you're in love with Bunny!" they said together. Kaie's jaw dropped.

"You're shitting me, right?" she asked. The boys laughed while she stayed still, staring at them with wide eyes.

"But…Bunny? Why Bunny? Why not Tooth? I mean, I could be lesbian! At least Tooth won't kill me!" she asked almost pleadingly. Jack shook his head.

"Nope. Has to be Bunny." He grinned as Kaie moaned and sank to the floor.

"He's gonna kill me. O god he's gonna kill me! Jack you wouldn't let him kill me, would you?" she looked up at him.

"Don't worry. Jack and I will prepare and attend your funeral." Jaime said joyfully.

"Hell, I'll sing at your funeral if you actually do it." Jack smiled brightly. Kaie hit her head against the wall repeatedly.

"Alright. But you two have to go first." She said. They agreed.

"Jack, you have to…um…dye your hair and pretend to be a summer spirit for a day!" Jaime suggested.

"No way!" he touched his white hair. Jack had never once even dreamed of dying his hair-it was the one thing about his appearance that he wouldn't change.

"Does that mean you refuse?" Jaime raised an eyebrow. Jack thought for a moment, and then sighed.

"Fine. But only one day, right?"

"Yeah, sure. One day. Jaime, you have to convince your parents your gay." Kaie spoke up from her spot on the floor. Jaime paled.

"For how long?" he managed to ask.

"Seventy-two hours." Jack said.

"No fair! You guys only have to do it for a day!" he objected.

"I was fine with a day until you asked." Jack shrugged and grinned at his friend. Jaime looked annoyed.

"I say he goes first. Jack and I have to have time to do ours, but Jaime can do his now." Kaie said. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I think that sounds logical." He agreed and Jaime sighed.

"Come on, then! My time starts now." Jaime grumbled and Jack pulled Kaie to her feet. The two spirits followed Jaime down stairs, where his parents were watching Sophie as she played outside.

"Mom? Dad? I need to tell you something." Jaime rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yes, Honey?" his mom asked sweetly.

"Well um, this isn't easy for me to say but…I'm gay." He bit his bottom lip. His parents' eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.

"You're gay?" his dad whispered. Jaime nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"How long have you hid this from us?"

"A year."

"Excuse me. I need to go upstairs and lie down." His dad disappeared upstairs. Jack and Kaie followed him with their eyes.

"I was not expecting that." Kaie whispered.

"Neither was I." Jack whispered back. His mom continued to stare at her son, and then finally placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I always thought you looked a little more…feminine…than the other boys." She said. Jack and Kaie burst into fits of laughter.

"In fact, you're aunt and I used to joke about you being a cross dresser one day. But I never thought it would happen."

"What?! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to turn into a drag queen!" Jaime's face turned bright red. Kaie and Jack were on the floor clutching their stomachs and laughing.

"Best…day…EVER!" Jack gasped for air.

"Ok but just know that I'll support you no matter what." His mother said and kissed him on the forehead before going upstairs to check on her husband.

"You guys suck." Jaime muttered to his two best friends.

"Would you like to wear a dress as your second challenge tomorrow?" Kaie asked between her laughs.

"Yeah! Besides, all you'd need is a wig and a dress and you'll be the perfect girl! You already have the voice of one!" Jack smiled to let Jaime know he was only teasing.

"Shut up." The younger boy mumbled, but he was grinning at his friends.

"Alright. Jack's turn. Jaime, I promise I'll find a pretty dress and wig for you tomorrow." Kaie smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She was taller than Jaime but still shorter than Jack, which pissed her off to no end.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Maybe. Anyway, Jack, you need orange hair dye and bright colored clothes. Probably oranges and yellows." Kaie turned to the older boy. She was only 298 years old and had been turned into a spirit two years after Jack, so she was now the youngest Guardian. Jack groaned.

"Fine. But it has to come off in a day." He said.

"Of course." Kaie gave him a sticky sweet smile and walked toward the door, giving the boys no choice but to follow her. And so the trio made their way to the salon, looking for the perfect shade of orange to turn Jack Frost into Jack Summer.

**Author's Note: I am very sorry if this offended anyone-I swear I didn't want it to, and I 100% support gays. This chapter is actually based on what me and my friends did to another friend of mine, and Jamie's parents' reactions are based off the reactions of my friend's parents. we all thought his dad's reactions were a little bit cruel because he actually was ashamed, but we thought it was funny the way his mom thought he was going to become a cross dresser. So with his permission, I put this as my first chapter. But if you get offended I sincerely apologize because that's honestly the last thing I meant to do. I really appreciate every reader I get and hope this chapter doesn't stop you from reading the others. I'm really sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings!-PrettyLittleWreck**


	2. Day 1: Jack's First Challenge

Winner Takes All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. This story kind of sucks so I apologize but it was fun to write. The second chapter is all about Jack's challenge. Hope you enjoy!**

Day 1: Jack's First Challenge

Jack stared at his reflection, eyes wide. He loved his white hair, and now it was orange. His blue hoodie had been replaced by a yellow shirt and his brown pants were the same. He looked completely different, like a stranger with his eyes.

"Blue eyes don't suit a winter spirit, do they?" Kaie's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Jack turned to her.

"There is no way in Hell I'm putting in colored contacts." He said. Kaie smirked.

"There is no way in Hell you _aren't _wearing colored contacts." She corrected, holding up a container with yellow contacts in it. Jack glared at her.

"Or you could forfeit the challenge and lose the game." She smiled sweetly and he sighed in defeat.

"I hate you." he grumbled and put in the contacts. As he stared at himself in the mirror again, he saw Kaie's reflection tilt her head to the side, a confused look suddenly crossing her pretty features. He turned to his friend.

"Something wrong?" he asked, raising a painted orange eyebrow. Kaie was staring at him, a very confused look on her face and Persephone hanging lightly at her side.

"You look a lot like him." she said in a quiet voice.

"Who?" Jack asked curiously.

"Teddy, my brother. You look like him without the white hair and blue eyes." she said in the same quiet voice. The confused look in her eyes turned to one of pain but before Jack could do anything about it the look was gone and she was smiling and laughing.

"God I'm a sentimental fool, aren't I?" she laughed lightly but Jack was still worried. Kaie and Jamie were like his family, and he had seen the pain in her eyes and couldn't shake it off as easily as she had.

"You know I'm willing to listen if you wanna talk, right?" he said to her. She nodded.

"Course, Jack, you're like my best friend. I know I can count on you if I have anything I'd like to get off my chest." she responded casually, though she was still trying to get the image of her brother out of her head.

"Do you want to talk about Teddy?" Jack leaned against the bathroom counter.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems." She said.

"It's no problem." Jack said sincerely. Kaie sighed.

"I just miss him." she said after a moment of silence.

"What happened to him?"

"Our house caught fire and he and my mother were stuck inside. Burned to death." She tried to shrug it off, but her voice wavered. Jack was at her side in an instant, arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked." he said and Kaie smiled at him.

"It's fine. I like having someone to talk to about it, anyway." She said. Jack grinned goofily.

"Come on, Jamie's probably waiting for us." He said and dragged her downstairs to where Jamie was waiting. He gaped at Jack, and then laughed.

"You really do look like a Jack Summer." He commented and Jack frowned, fingering his dyed hair.

"It better come out easy." He said and Kaie joined in Jamie's laughter.

_At least I got the Guardian of Laughter to laugh again._ Jack thought to himself, smiling at Kaie.

"Come on, Summer, we've got to take you to the Guardians." Kaie informed him and the two Guardians left, leaving Jamie disappointed and at the same time glad that he wasn't there to see the Guardians' reactions to Jack's lie and Kaie's confession to Bunnymund.

When the two got to the North Pole, Kaie went in first, beaming.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked. Kaie shrugged.

"Said he'd be here late; he's with Jamie and Sophie. But hey, meet my new friend Jackson Summer." She said and Jack came in.

"Bonjour." He greeted in a surprisingly convincing French accent. The other Guardians stared at him.

"He looks so much like Jack. Our Jack, I mean. Jack Frost." Kaie could tell by the way Tooth was talking so much that she was flustered. With a charming smile Jack went up and grabbed Tooth's hand, pressing his lips to the back of her hand and bowing in a gentlemanly manner.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle." He said in his accent. Tooth looked embarrassed and pleased at the same time. Bunny gave a snort and sent Kaie a knowing wink. Kaie stared at the Pooka, shocked.

_Does he know…?_ She wondered.

"Too bad Frostbite isn't this polite. Little bugger's getting on my nerves an' he's not even here." He said. Jack bit down his sarcastic response.

"Is that so? Sounds like this Frostbite character is not someone you're fond of."

"Not in the least."

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded. Kaie watched as Jack had to bite his lip to stop himself from snapping back at Bunny.

"Why not?"

"He's rude, he's obnoxious, he's childish, he's a complete idiot, and he acts like he's two when he's really sixteen."

"I'm not any of those things you stupid Kangaroo!" Jack exploded. Bunny smirked.

"And apparently he can't take a hit, either." Jack realized what Bunny had been doing and was shocked. Tooth and North were, too."

"How'd you know?" Tooth asked. Bunny rolled his green eyes.

"C'mon, I'm not that stupid. Jackson Summer comes in, is a friend of Kaie's and the complete opposite of Jack Frost but looks exactly like him with different hair, eyes, and a new shirt? Hard to believe, don't you think?" he said. Kaie laughed.

"He's got us, Jack." She said. Jack smiled.

"Damn, I totally broke character. Guess I lost the bet with Jamie." He said and shot Kaie a look before she could speak.

_Don't talk, I'll explain later. _His eyes told her. She gave a slight nod and they finished their meeting an hour later. Jack and Kaie went to the room they shared. They usually stayed at Jack's lake, but there was always an extra room ready at all of the Guardians' places for them in case they didn't want to stay at the lake or one of them needed space from the other. So Jack and Kaie stayed in their room and talked about Kaie's challenge.

"What are we gonna do? He knows we're up to something." She said. Jack nodded.

"I know. We could let you do it tomorrow." He suggested. She shook her head.

"Then I'll have one less challenge than you and Jamie and that'll be no fun."

"Well since he caught on today and you agreed to it, we'll just let you do two tomorrow." He said. She shook her head again.

"But then I won't have done any today." She pouted. Jack rolled his eyes. Kaie always had to do exactly what the boys did all the time so she didn't feel like she was just being a weak girl, which she hated. Jack and Jamie, even though Jamie was younger by many many years, were constantly trying to reassure her that she was anything but weak.

"If we try it today he'll get suspicious." Jack stated. Kaie sighed.

"I know. But still, maybe since he's still amused by the lame trick you pulled earlier he won't try to kill me later. Besides, I'm a much better actor than you." she grinned and Jack had to agree. Kaie deserved an award for being best actress…or liar.

_Besides_, he thought, _even if she does fail, I still finished my _challenge_ for the day._


	3. Day 1: Kaie's First Challenge

Winner Takes All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. This story kind of sucks so I apologize but it was fun to write. The second chapter is all about Kaie's challenge and it's really short. Sorry about that. But I'm finished with day 1 and I'm moving on to day 2. Hope you enjoy!**

Day 1: Kaie's First Challenge

Kaie and Jack went to get Jamie, knowing that he would want to see Bunny's reaction to Kaie's confession_. _He hadn't been allowed to see Jack's little challenge go on because he wasn't allowed at the Guardian meetings, but Bunny let him and Sophie in the warren whenever they wanted to be.

"But if he figured out your scheme, won't he instantly know Kaie's up to something?" Jamie asked, flying between Jack and Kaie.

"Well I kind of played it off as a bet with you when they caught me. So they think you and I made a bet about my acting skills or something. Besides, Kaie's a girl. She'll have him wrapped around her finger in no time."

"If you're suggesting I'm any weaker than you in any way, you'll die a second time, Jack." She warned.

"I'm not saying you're weak, but you're a girl. Girls are less likely to lie and more likely to fall in love." Jack stated.

"If we weren't the only things preventing Jamie from falling to his doom, I'd drown your sorry ass in the lake." Kaie glared at him and he and Jamie laughed.

"I just saved you from Kaie's wrath. You owe me big time now." Jamie told his friend. Jack smiled.

"Yeah I guess." They landed in front of Bunny's Warren and set up. Kaie had a camera and microphone she was told to set up hidden in the Warren so they could see her (they decided it'd be less suspicious if the boys didn't accompany her) and Jack and Jamie had a computer so they could see and hear her. Once everything was set up, Kaie searched the Warren for Bunny.

"Oi, Snow Angel, you're crushin' my flowers." The Aussie's voice floated to her. She turned to see the Guardian of Hope towering above her.

"I haven't touched your flowers." She protested. Bunny smiled.

"Look down, Angel, and you'll see you're standin' right on top of the new flowers I planted." Kaie looked down and saw that he was right. With a little gasp, she pulled her legs up and floated in air. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"There a reason you came, Angel?" he asked.

"Actually…I wanted to tell you something." She said hesitantly, biting on her lower lip.

"I know this isn't exactly the best place or time, but…I think I love you, Bunny." She waited for the boomerangs that would decapitate her. Instead, Bunny just raised an eyebrow.

"That so?"

"Uh-huh. I love how strong you are, and tall, and the loyalty you show to your friends and your sexy Aussie accent…" she would have continued if he hadn't cut her off.

"Let me guess, Frostbite dared you to, right?"

"…And you're so smart." Kaie beamed.

"But how'd you know?" she asked.

"You're Kaie Hayes; you wouldn't know what love was if it hit you in the face. And even if you did, you wouldn't fall in love with me and you wouldn't express your feelings." He shrugged. Kaie looked offended.

"I am a girl, you know. I can fall in love."

"You're not just any girl, though, you're Kaie. You're the girl that climbs trees and throws knives and hits better than most boys." He knew that her anger was dangerous, so he complemented her so she'd be flattered instead of upset. Just as he thought, she beamed.

"Nice save, Chinchilla." She said and he scowled.

_I don't know what's worse, Kangaroo or Chinchilla._ He thought grumpily. Kaie grinned and ran her hand up his soft ears. Bunny had grown fond of the girl, so he didn't mind when she did this.

"See ya, Bun Bun. My idiots are waiting for me." she said and flew back to Jamie and Jack. The boys looked slightly disappointed.

"He figured it out." Jack pouted.

"And we're not your idiots." Jamie added.

"Yes, you are." Kaie ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Come on, idiots, we better get Jamie back to Burgess before his parents report him missing again." She said and the two spirits took their friend back to Burgess. Instead of going straight back to Jack's lake, they stayed with Jamie for a while.

"So how was your first day of Christmas break, kiddo?" Jack asked. Jamie grinned.

"It was amazing."

"Glad you had fun." Kaie ran her cold hand through his hair.

"Jamie! Dinner!" his mom's voice drifted up to them.

"See you tomorrow, Jamie. And we'll discuss that dress." Kaie said and flew out the window. Jack hugged his first Believer.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'm not going to let her put you in a dress." He promised and then followed the other Guardian out the window. When the two landed back at Jack's lake, Jack relaxed on a tree branch while Kaie stayed floating, then suddenly descended to the ground. Jack, concerned, flew down next to her.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked hesitantly. She shrugged.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Teddy. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember him."

"I thought you said I look like him."

"You do."

"Then you remember something."

"I remember his face, and his laugh and his smile, and the twinkle in his eyes. I remember how he always told me he loved me, and never once yelled at me, no matter what I did. But I can't remember his voice, or his personality, or what he did all day. I can't remember my own brother's birthday or age, Jack. I just remember the day he died and his agonized screams as he was burned alive." Tears leaked out of her pretty eyes and Jack instantly pulled her against his chest, murmuring into her hair.

"It's alright, Kaie. You at least remembered he existed and that he loved you. That's all you need to remember." He said softly. Kaie continued to sob while Jack comforted her until she calmed down. When she did, she was barely awake. Jack smoothed her blue bangs away from her face and smiled down at her lovingly.

"Night, Jack." She mumbled sleepily.

"Night, lil' sis." Jack responded and the two were both asleep within minutes.


	4. Day 2: Jack's Second Challenge

Winner Takes All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Here's the first chapter of day 2. Sorry that the characters act a little OOC. Hope you enjoy!**

Day 2: Jack's Second Challenge

Jack woke early, finding Kaie still curled up next to him. As soon as he moved, Kaie opened her eyes and sat up, smiling tiredly.

"Morning, Jack." She stretched.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He grinned. Kaie frowned at the nickname but said nothing, merely throwing a snowball at him instead. Jack laughed and threw a snow ball of his own.

"Alright, day two is on. Let's go to Jaime's and see what the challenges will be." He ruffled Kaie's hair and the two set off for the Bennett house. Jaime was still sleeping peacefully in his bed, so Jack pulled open the window-Jaime always kept it unlocked for them-and he and Kaie climbed into his room. Kaie instantly walked over to Jaime's bed and perched on the side next to him, running her hands through his dark hair and humming softly under her breath. Jaime turned over in his sleep but didn't awaken. Kaie curled up around him, continuing to stroke his hair. Jack smiled at the two people he loved most. They were like his family. Jack sat in the other side of Jaime's bed. Kaie looked up at him and smiled.

"He has a temperature, unlike us. He's warm in my hand." She said. Jack glanced at her. Honestly, she looked like she belonged there, curled around the form of a child, like some kind of protective angel. Jaime slowly blinked his eyes open and looked up at Jack.

"Sorry, have you guys been waiting for me to wake up?" he asked with a tired yawn.

"You sleep like a rock." Jack smiled at his friend.

"That's because you two usually keep me up all night having snowball fights and sledding races outside my window." Jaime looked up at Kaie.

"You hum pretty. You should sing for us one time." he said. She chuckled.

"Maybe I will, someday. But today, we have challenges to do." She said and he nodded excitedly.

"Alright, Jack will go first today." He said.

"Jack you have to…convince Tooth to eat some sugar." He said.

"That's it?" he asked. Jaime nodded.

"Kaie get out so I can change." He said and Kaie rolled her eyes.

"You men and your modesty." She said but left as he asked.

"Now that she's gone, I can tell you your real challenge." He turned to Jack, who grinned.

"I was hoping that wasn't all you had in store for me."

"You have to dye Kaie's hair pink."

"How?"

"I don't know. Dump a bucket of pink dye on her, put some in her shampoo bottle, I don't care just be creative." Jaime said. Jack looked thoughtful for a minute, then his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Bunny has lots of different dyes, I'm sure he'll have several pinks! And since it's his egg dye…"

"It won't wash out for weeks!" Jaime finished his sentence.

"All I'd have to do is have you distract her, knock her out, and dye her hair while she's unconscious!"

"We don't want to hurt her." Jaime pulled on a shirt and some pants.

"Bunny taught me some pressure points, so it should be quick and painless."

"You sound like you plan on killing her…"

"Would you rather do it while she's awake and fighting?"

"Good point. Besides, we could be long gone before she even woke up."

"It'll be a whole lot safer that way." Jack agreed and it was settled. As soon as they were outside and discussing Jack's fake challenge, Jaime worked on distracting Kaie.

"Kaie, what's Persephone for?" he asked.

"She's what gives me my power, like Jack's staff. Without her, I can't fly or make snow."

"But you can still control the wind?"

"The wind is part of my soul, it obeys me whether I have Persephone or not." Kaie explained. Unknown to her, Jack was creeping up behind her, ready to attack. Of course the wind told her what was happening and she turned, ready to smack him for being an idiot and thinking he could sneak up on her. But Jack was faster and grabbed the back of her neck, his other hand grabbing her shoulder and pressing down on her collarbone. Instantly her eyes closed and she fell lifelessly to the ground. Jack fell with her so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Is she alright?" Jaime asked nervously. Jack nodded.

"But she'll only be out for a few hours. I'll take her back to the lake and you stay with her while I go to the Warren and get the dye." He took Kaie into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and he carried her to lake, setting her down and telling Jaime he'd be right back before flying to Bunny's Warren. When he got there, he carefully went to find the paint, hoping he wouldn't run into the rabbit.

"What do ya think you're doin Frostbite?" Jack froze when Bunnymund's shadow fell across him.

"I was just hoping I could borrow some paint." He said with a casual smile. Bunny raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Don't give me that. You an' the Angel have been up to something. So what do you really want it for?" he crossed his arms.

"Please, Bunny? I'm not doing anything to you." Jack whined. Bunny sighed.

"Alright, but only this once."

"Really?" Jack looked shocked.

"You're lucky I'm throwing out last year's old dye otherwise I'd tell you no." he showed Jack the old dye.

"Why don't you use it two years in a row?" Jack asked. Bunny shrugged.

"I do, I just throw out the over used colors I have too much of." He explained.

"Which colors?" Jack asked hopefully.

"The neon colors like blue and yellow and pink."

"That's perfect, cuz I'll be needing lots of pink." Jack said and Bunny gave him an odd look.

"Why do ya need pink paint of all things?"

"O Jaime and are just working on a…project." Jack said. Bunny shook his head.

"I don't wanna even know what project you're workin' on. Just don't get me involved." He said and Jack found the brightest, pinkest pink he could find and flew back to the lake. Kaie was thankfully still unconscious, so Jack and Jaime both quickly went to putting the bright dye through her usually white hair.

"Did we miss any spots?" Jaime asked.

"Don't think so. But we've better go-she'll wake up any minute." Jack said and the two quickly went to seek shelter at the Warren.

"Hey, Kangaroo, I'm back." Jack called, setting Jaime down on the grass. Bunny looked up from his eggs.

"Hi Bunny." The younger boy smiled joyfully upon seeing the furry Guardian.

"Where's Kaie?" the rabbit asked.

"Hopefully nowhere near here." Jack grumbled.

"JACK FROST! JAIME BENNET! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Kaie's voice echoed throughout the once peaceful Warren, causing Bunny to sigh.

"What'd you do now?" he asked the boys.

"Sorry kangaroo but we gotta go." Jack grabbed Jaime and the two took off. Kaie's wind stopped them, pulling them both off their feet. Bunny's eyes widened when he saw her hair. The once white and blue hair was now an obnoxiously pink color.

"You two are dead. Dead!" she grabbed Persephone. At first Jack relaxed-it's not like Persephone could do much-but then yelped when it turned into a sharp and pointy spear. She threw it at him but Bunny quickly caught it.

"Relax, Snow Angel." Bunny grabbed her around the shoulders when she ran to attack them. Once she was distracted, the wind dropped the two boys. Bunny shot them a glance that said _run now_ and they took off. Kaie yanked at her hair.

"I can't believe they did this Bunny." She moaned and he carefully detangled her hands from her hair.

"This is horrible. I never thought Jack would do something like this to me." she wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in his fur.

"It's not that bad, Angel." He returned her embrace. He wasn't entirely sure how to comfort her though. Kaie was always that person who was too strong to cry, or show distress. It was odd to see her this upset.

"It's pink, Bunny." She said and a sudden realization hit him. They had used his dye. That was what they'd needed it for. He cursed.

"Well you'll have hair like this for a while." He sighed.

"It's your dye-of course it'll be like this for a while." She sank miserably to the ground and Bunny sat next to her.

"How'd he manage to dye your hair, anyway?" Bunny could imagine Kaie throwing a few punches to protect herself. He had seen her in battle before, and she was _not_ someone you wanted to get in a fight with.

"He used some pressure point on me…"

"He what?! When I taught Frost those pressure points, they weren't so he could use them on the other Guardians!" Bunny looked furious, so Kaie worked on calming him.

"Actually, Bunny, it's kind of like payback. About a week ago I knocked him out for almost three hours, and so he took the opportunity to get his revenge."

"How'd you manage to knock him out for three hours?"

"I might've conjured a tornado around him and had him stuck in there for a while before it threw him against a cement building….but then again, I might not have done that."

"A tornado, Kaie? You could've killed somebody and seriously injured Frost."

"I never said it was a smart move, I just said I might've done it." Kaie pulled at her hair again absently. Bunny snickered.

"What are you laughing about?" Kaie snapped.

"Your hair looks like bubblegum." Bunny smirked. Kaie groaned in frustration.

"Don't remind me." she grumbled. She suddenly perked up.

"What if I cut it all off?" she suggested.

"By yourself? Good luck, Snow Angel."

"Well what if you cut it for me?"

"No way, Angel. I'm not touching your hair."

"Why not?"

"'Cause when Tooth sees it and gets mad, I'm not gonna be held responsible."

"Oh relax. Tooth won't care."

"You say that, but you haven't seen Tooth's motherly side. She thinks girls should have long hair, not short. And she'll ground you."

"She can't block every single window in the Pole, Bunny."

"She won't keep you at the Pole, Angel; she'll keep you with her. She'll make you work like another one of her fairies."

"That's not so bad then. I can collect teeth."

"You have to leave quarters, too. And I can't imagine you'd be patient enough to go from house to house."

"Fine, I won't cut my hair. But what do I do? My hair can't be pink, Bunny!"

"I think it looks cute on you, Snow Angel." Bunny chuckled when she shot him an angry look.

"It's not cute, Chinchilla, it's **pink**!" she plopped back on the grass with a soft _thunk_. Bunny sighed.

"Would you stop sulkin' and help me, Angel? I do have things to do, believe it or not."

"What kind of things, Bunny?"

"I have flowers to plant, dye to make, boomerangs to fix…"

"What's wrong with your boomerangs?" Kaie jumped to her feet, curious.

"Nothin, Angel. But I'm makin' some new ones and I'm getting ready to design 'em."

"I can help with that, Bunny! I'm really good at carving wood!" Kaie's eyes lit up in excitement. With Kaie, she seemed to be part of all of the seasons, not just Winter. Her orange eye was like Autumn, her green eye was like Spring, her warm heart was like Summer, and the rest of her belonged to Winter. Bunny ruffled her brightly colored hair.

"Sure thing, Angel, but that part comes later. First, we have gardening to do and dye to mix." Bunny and Kaie went to work. Kaie was surprisingly good at gardening, but she wasn't much of a help when it came to mixing the dyes. Bunny would ask her to hand him a color and it would take her a minute to figure out which one to give him. When Bunny sighed and asked her to pick up the pace, Kaie instantly apologized, and Bunny looked up and saw a flustered look on her face.

"Having trouble?" Bunny asked. Kaie sighed.

"Sorry, Bunny, but I can't see color out of my left eye." The left eye was the orange one.

"So you're half color blind?"

"Yep-yep. Sorry I'm kind of useless in this department…"

"No need to apologize, Angel. You still tried, didn't ya?" Bunny said and they went back to work, this time with Bunny keeping his patience even though Kaie still took a moment to find the color he needed. When that was finished, Bunny smiled.

"Ready to decorate some boomerangs, Angel?" he asked and Kaie nodded eagerly.

Meanwhile, Jack and Jaime were safe in Jaime's room.

"I kind of feel bad. She looked really upset and a little…hurt." Jack said, guilt sitting in the pit of his stomach.

"I know. I never thought Kaie could manage such a sad face while she was so furious." Jaime was feeling just as bad. He had, after all, been the one to give Jack the challenge.

"She almost reminded me of a kicked puppy."

"What do you think she's doing?" Jaime looked up at Jack with his big brown eyes.

"Planning our deaths? Hopefully the kangaroo managed to calm her down…"

"Maybe Bunny can undo what we did! He's the one who made the dye, after all!" Jaime exclaimed suddenly.

"Of course! Bunny's extremely smart when it comes to these situations! He'll fix Kaie's hair!" Jack slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Should we go get Kaie? We still have challenges to do…"

"I think we should. She'll just get angrier if we wait till later. Might as well get it over with now." The two boys made their way back to the Warren, hesitantly looking for Kaie. The wind directed him to a large cave covered with a curtain of branches. Jack and Jaime glanced at each other before pushing their way into the cave, finding Bunny's workshop. But instead of a workshop full of toys, like North's, Bunny's was full of weapons. Mostly boomerangs, but a few knives and spears were lying around as well. Kaie and Bunny were sitting next to each other, holding boomerangs. Both were concentrating hard on their task and didn't look up when the boys entered.

"What do you want, Frostbite?" Bunny asked without looking up at Jack. Jack glanced nervously at Kaie, and her bubblegum colored hair.

"Jaime and I came to tell Kaie that we're really sorry for what we did, and we'll never do it again." Jack said.

"We really are sorry." Jaime added in case Kaie was mad. Usually she could very easily remain angry at Jack for days, but her anger lasted an hour at most towards Jaime.

"It's just fine. Just pick a better color next time-pink's my least favorite color of them all. Had it been purple or blue, I wouldn't have minded at all." Kaie's eyes flicked toward them for a second, then back to the boomerang in her hands. Jack and Jaime sighed in relief. Kaie was no longer mad at them, thankfully.

"If you don't mind, Bunny, my idiots and I have some important matters to discuss. Here's your boomerang." Kaie smiled and handed Bunny the weapon. Bunny gave a small smile in return and nodded. Kaie ran her hand over his ears before turning to the boys and following them back to the Bennett house. Once they were gone, Bunny looked down at the boomerang Kaie had given him, and he was amazed at what he saw. Kaie had taken a knife and carved on the wooden object, making amazing designs of animals all across it. In one spot there was a wolf howling, in another there was a rabbit standing next to its hole, an eagle taking flight, a cat hunting a mouse, a lion and its cub, and a fox standing on a grassy hill. Each animal was carved with such care, Bunny could see all the feathers on the eagle's wing and the whiskers on the other animals. He ran his fingers over the carvings, truly amazed. Then with a chuckle he placed the boomerang down, reminding himself to use that one next time they were in battle. Then he thought about the weird way Jaime, Jack, and Kaie were acting. He knew they were all doing something together. Playing some stupid game, maybe? Jack and Kaie were known for doing illogical acts, after all. With a sigh, Bunny shook his head and exited the workshop. He didn't even _want _to know what the little trouble makers were up to.


End file.
